


Punk's Not Dead, Just Napping

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny Soviet and the Reds
Genre: Also sorry its so short, Also would this count as self insert?, Alternate Universe - Punk, I'll add more tags dont worry, Its a fic for my own band im trash, Jsr as punk kids is almost reality, Other, The next one will be longer i hope, This is my first fic on here jesus, Well i mean my band persona is different so i guess not, Whatever please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has always been kinda withdrawn, but he liked it that way. But then bad girl Alex comes along and decides she's there to ruin it and offers to take him under her wings. Can their friendship work, or are they just too different?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh boy the first JSR fanfic I feel so alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk's Not Dead, Just Napping

How could he have been such a fool? To think that all of this would really work out? To think, for even a second, that anything good would come out of this?

He was walking down a hallway when everything fell into place. It was his last class of the day, and once it was over he could go home and forget about school for another weekend.

She carried herself with dark pride and a look that screamed murder. Everyone knew her as the girl they wanted to avoid, and they weren't too wrong. She wore strange clothes and acted even stranger, and she actually preferred it that way. It kept her safe.

Which was why she didn't see him when she turned to corner, knocking his books to the floor.

"Hey, watch out!" he said, hoping he could get to class soon, but the nearly empty halls told him that he was already late. Today wasn't really his day, and he wanted nothing more than to get away from the source of his problems.

"Shit, sorry," she said, bending down to help retrieve his things. "Didn't see you."

He looked up for a brief moment, seeing just long enough to recognize the dyed, red curly mass of her hair, to which he snatched his books up quickly and snapped out a harsh "oh, it's you," before stuffing his things in his bag.

"What do you mean? Do I owe you money?" she asked, already knowing why he was angry.

"Oh, no. Not today. You can leave right now, I don't need this." he started, anger bubbling in his chest. She was one of those assholes, probably.

"Wait," she said with a small grin. "what?"

"Oh, come on. You think you're so cool because you can just bump into people and pretend you didn't see them, huh? Well I'm not dealing with that today. I've known enough assholes, I don't wanna interact with another one." he spat out behind his long black hair.

She grinned even wider. No one's ever stood up to her like that, and, to be honest, it was kinda fun.

He noticed she was amused at his anger, which made it even worse. "Look," he began. "if you just wanna laugh at me then go ahead, all you're doing is reinforcing the fact that you're an asshole. Now excuse me, I need to get to class. He got up and tried to push his way past her, but she stopped him with a simple, " We haven't even properly introduced ourselves and you already think I'm an asshole?"

He gave her a murderous side-eye, wanting her to just shut up and let him get to class. What was she planning to do, tell who she was, then leave him forever and never speak again?

"Yes," he sighed, already reeled in, "I do think you're an asshole and I will continue to think so." Could he just get to class already?

She grinned and said, "Well, I wanna change that. I'm Alex, as I'm sure you already know."

"Johnny. Now can I leave?" he replied.

"Not until you agree that I'll see you again. Aside from bumping you in the hall," she said.

What the fuck kind of romantic turn did she just take? The look on his face said it all, so she quickly clarified, "No, dude. I just wanna be your friend."

Okay, now he was confused. "You... Wanna be my friend? Don't you have friends?"

"Yeah, but you're cool and I wanna hang out." The redhead admitted shamelessly.

Everyone was right. She was completely weird. Why couldn't he have just left as soon as he saw her?

"Cmon, what do you say? Wanna hang out tomorrow? I've got a car." Was this some sick joke? All he wanted was to get home, not hang out with some complete stranger who didn't know how to be polite in the slightest.

But some part of him told him he should be more open, so he said yes. They exchanged phone numbers, much to his disdain, and they agreed to hang out the next day.  
"Alright then, see you later, Johnny." she said with a wave, and she walked down the hall, possibly not even to her next class.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe it I'm writing a fic about my own band. But the way its called Johnny Soviet and the Reds check it out. Johnny is of course the singer and Alex(the character and the author) is the beautiful bassist. I feel like garbage.


End file.
